Fourth of July
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: A simple gathering at Nick’s to celebrate the Fourth of July. [DrabbleOneShot][GregDavid]


**Title**: Fourth of July  
**Author**: Me ( Makai Goddess Ookami)  
**Pairing(s):** David Hodges x Greg Sanders  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: slash  
**Summary**: A simple gathering at Nick's to celebrate the Fourth of July. Drabble/One-Shot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI, or anything related to it. Trust me, that saddens me.  
**Ookami's Rants:** This is partially dedicated to (one of) my (all time) favourite fanfic writers helenaeternal (LJ), and of course to Anna-San, who showed me the beauty of Fireworks after many years of not seeing them. This is kinda fluffy, nothing serious. I'm just trying to get back into the habit of writing. That, and Phoenix is out of town and so we can't work on our joint fic. xD

* * *

Greg was all about the forth of July. He loved the fireworks, the parties; just the general spirit of it was enough to get him excited. He especially loved the fireworks, especially if anyone would let him near enough to light some of his own. Of course, that hadn't happened since about freshman year in collage, because the blonde always made the mistake of telling everyone about the time he blew up a trashcan and burned his forearm (he still had some scars). Not that he minded so much, as long as he could be around to watch them go off, he was good. 

The plan for this year was that Greg and David would head over to Nick's where the CSI and the Lab rats decided would be the best place to hold a picnic, and cross those forbidden boundaries, for the sake of the holiday. It was to be perfect, and they were even pitching in and all buying some fireworks to set off, not to mention they were all bringing something to munch on while they were there. Greg had worked extra hard on the macaroni he was to bring, even going as far as making it himself. David was skimpy and simply bought some brownies. He wasn't about to mess up his kitchen over something simple like that.

Greg was the first one there, not that it was surprising, and helped set up. It was all nice and clean, and all the supplies out on Nick's back yard and porch by the time Catherine and Lindsay had showed up. David was one of the last to arrive, and it was slightly awkward. Archie helped carry in the brownies (Greg had slipped in a second home-made batch). He talked quickly and happily about everything that had happened so far, and the two laughed merrily. By the time that David was settled and the brownies cracked into, Greg had already handed out sparklers to Lindsay and Sarah (Bobby's daughter) who were ecstatic about the whole thing.

Greg had practically bounded to David's side with a sparkler, handing it to him, and showing him how to write his name in the air. As much as it displeased him to hold the smoldering twig, David played along, writing in quick cursive, watching his name glitter and twinkle, only for a second, before disappearing. Archie and Warrick broke into the fireworks, lighting them on a small concrete slab Nick had in his yard (and had yet to discover the reasoning for). They exploded, showering over their heads. The Shriller and Weeping Willow shaped ones seemed to be the most popular, but Warrick had managed to get three or four Roman candles.

Greg sat, resting against David, the older male's arm around his waist, wiggling in glee every time one of the explosives went off. David brushed his lips against Greg's neck, and the blonde kissed his cheek back lightly, his eyes never leaving the beautiful flower-like shapes in the sky. He'd laugh and cheer every time one of the loud bangs filled the night sky, showering them in the glittery sparkles. There really wasn't any way to describe the beauty in mere words.

When all the fireworks had been lit and it was time to clean up, Greg had somehow managed to fall asleep in his spot on the swinging bench. It was miraculous how it had happened, just in time to spare him from helping cleaning up. David took Greg home to his place (he'd gotten a lift from Nick earlier) and they sipped at some of Greg's coffee that had randomly been spawning in his kitchen, and talked about little nothings, anything and everything that came to their minds.

Greg was out cold by two in the morning, curled up in David's armchair. The older male draped a blanket over him, ruffled his hair and kissed his temple before turning off the light and leaving him to sleep in the oddly comfortable leaving position. After all, he'd much rather sleep in his warm bed... Besides, knowing Greg, the younger would be cuddling him before an hour was up.


End file.
